


The Ace of Spades

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Artistic cutting, F/M, Fetish, Knifeplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Your life changes when you meet "The Lion of the Bowery"
Relationships: Frederick Arthur/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. The Lion and the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderWildcat/gifts).



You would’ve never thought you would be walking down the streets of the Bowery neighborhood yet again alone and bored. You knew that once you got home there would be nothing to do but eat and sleep to start yet another monotone day of work-eat-sleep. The days seem to get worse as you struggle to find things entertaining enough to keep your interests until someone caught your eye one day while you were walking home from work.

You could hear him before you saw him as he passed by with his crew riding on loud motorcycles. His wild, blonde hair danced in the wind, his face was slightly chiseled that carried a confident smile, and even though his eyes were covered by sunglasses you could tell he was fierce, but all of this was not what kept your attention; not at first. You never took your eyes off of him as he and his boys ride past never to be seen again; you felt a single jolt of excitement in your life for that brief moment, but your head hung low knowing that was probably the last time you would see him again. He was only a stranger after all; a nobody in the grand scheme of things.

As you continued to trudge through the crowds of people to get home you decided to take a scenic route this time; less people and at least a change in scenery would keep you awake. Your scenic route choice proved fruitful as you had seen the same motorcycles that passed by you from before in what seems to be an abandoned alley. At sundown, the alley appeared dark and suspicious; your heart beat faster as your curiosity started to take over you. You hesitated in walking towards the motorcycles, but you didn’t want to let this chance pass you by. You walk closer and see a rusted door with the light flickering above it making the aura more menacing from before. You take a deep breath, open the door, and step inside.

Immediately as you entered all eyes were on you; mostly men, and they didn’t appear friendly. Your adrenaline washed over you as you started to walk backwards to walk out, but you were met by one of the men with lust in his eyes.

“You look lost; can we help you?”, the man says as he gently strokes your hair. 

You stutter out of fright not knowing what to say or do. You became petrified until you heard a boisterous voice penetrate the noise of the entire bar, “JAKE!”

Jake turns around worried, “Yeah, Boss?”

“Give it a rest, will ya’? Get the fuck outta her face.” 

A black man goes to push Jake away from her and shouts at him, “MOVE IT, YA STUPID BASTARD!”

Then there he was; the blonde from earlier. He looked taller not riding his bike; he stood about 6 foot, tall and skinny, but his frame was definitely not petite. His voice was surprising as you didn’t think he would sound so baritone, but you liked how deep he sounded the more he spoke.

“Sorry about Jake”, he says in a more inviting tone, “He fucks anything that moves. I saw you on the sidewalk earlier today, didn’t I? You lookin’ for me?”

You were at a loss for words being in front of a bold and intimidating guy such as him, “Um...Well, uh...”

He chuckles as your speechlessness, “Hehe cute girl. You shouldn’t be out here alone. You got balls...more than most of these chicken shits around here.”

His attempt to lighten the mood worked as he heard you giggle. He smiles at you and says, “I’m Arthur.”

“People call me Cinder.”

“Fiery. I like that. Never liked that Cinderella broad; too delicate y’know?” 

You both share a laugh as you both walk towards the bar counter for a drink. He offers you a drink, but you would rather have a shot so he orders 2 shots for the both of you. You both shoot at the same time, and he was rather impressed that you could take that strong a liquor. 

You look in his direction and stare. He notices you, “What?”

“I was curious about your...um...I’m sorry.”

“You that scared of me?”

You shake your head in reply, “No, not at all. It’s just that...”

“Hmm?” He gets closer to you wondering what could be on your mind.

“I really dig your tat. It’s a lion, right?”

“This old thing?” He looks at his red lion arm sleeve, “It’s got a helluva past I tell ya that.”

You say with a breathy voice, “I wish I had a tat like that.”

“You would, huh?” He raised his eyebrow in response to your words. Arthur looks you up and down trying to measure you up, and he decides to take the risk, “C’mon, follow me.”

Arthur takes you by the hand, and you both walk away from the bar towards a set of stairs in the back. You hear the boys in the bar teasing you with wolf howls, cat calls, and whistles; you look back to see the boys with crooked smiles and look back at Arthur who has a more comforting smile that felt different from his crew. 

Arthur takes you to a private room upstairs. The room had a flimsy twin bed, a nightstand, and a wooden chair that was only illuminated by a pull-string light that dangled from the ceiling at night time. You can hear the movement of NYC with the one window that faced the brick wall on the other side of the alley. You sat on the bed while Arthur took the chair and sat in it backwards laying his arms comfortably on the backrest. You both stare at each other and smile waiting for the other to make a move.

Arthur licks his lips and asks, “So, Cinder, ever got a tat before?”

“No. I’ve always wanted one, but never had the money to get one.”

“I can give you one. The lion on my arm is my design, and I got it done by someone else.”

“It’s a nice design. You’re a helluvan artist.”

“Thank you. However, my tats that I do personally for people are somewhat special though.”

You're intrigued as you raise your eyebrows and asks, “How so?”

“Well, I don’t use ink. I use this.” From his pants pocket he pulls out a butterfly knife. He opens it to reveal the blade freshly sharpened and clean. He could cut skin (and bone) with ease using it while it’s that sharp. Your heart thumps hard in your chest, and you sit still as if the blade was already pressed to your skin. 

“Scared?”

“A little.”

“Why? If I were gonna kill you I would’ve done it sooner, Hun.” He slowly brings the knife towards you and places one of the sides on top of your thigh so you can get used to the blade being near you. After a while you calmed down and trusted Arthur wouldn’t harm you.

He said to you softly as he stares into your eyes, “So...you like guys like me?”

“Well, if you mean sexually, no. I’m an ace.”

“Ace?”

“Asexual. I don’t get attracted to people sexually. It’s the other things about a person I get attracted to.”

Arthur with a curious expression sits on the bed with you, “Like what?”

“Like...their rough yet soft personality.”

Knowing that you were talking about him he chuckles, “I see. Listen, I think you comin’ to find me took guts, and I like that in a girl. You look like you can hold your own, too, like you don’t take shit from nobody. Also, you not running away from my knife tells me that you’re willing to do whatever it takes to escape your boring day-to-day. I saw you on that sidewalk wondering if things will ever change in this hamster wheel called life. It can, and it will... Wanna start now?”

You think about all of the days and nights you had sitting around the house, walking to and from work seeing the same-old people doing the same-old things, all of the times you looked in the mirror at your exhausted expression living the rat race like everyone else; you knew inside you weren't like everyone else which haunted you everyday until now. You nod your head and accept Arthur’s offer for one of his personal “tats” which was more of an artistic cutting technically speaking. Arthur responds with a smile as he digs into the nightstand to bring out some cleaning supplies. 

“I wanna do a design on your thigh that I think would look nice on you. You good with that?”

You nod and say, “I trust you.”

“Then take off your pants or I’ll take them off for ya”, He says in a playful tone.

You take off your pants to reveal the whole bottom half of your body. When you sit back on the bed Arthur has you spread your legs to sit in between them to get a better position for cutting on your left thigh. He puts some gauze, alcohol wipes, and surgical tape near him, and prepares his knife by wiping it down with alcohol. When he touches your thigh you let out a relieving sigh and lean your forehead on top of Arthur’s while you smile with your eyes closed not knowing that Arthur was smiling back at you. Arthur nuzzles your nose, and you giggle lightly; he asks, “You ready?”

“Uh huh”, you reply as you nod your head in confidence with your eyes still closed.

You feel the coolness of the alcohol on your thigh and the warmth of Arthur’s left hand softly petting your inner thigh for comfort as he moves his thumb gently up and down. The smell of the alcohol mixed with Arthur’s unique scent relaxed you. Your breathing slowed and became deep. Arthur can’t help but notice how beautiful and peaceful you were while being in his care. 

Like a magnet, Arthur moves in close to your lips and you both connect with a soft kiss. The tension breaks with Arthur’s low moan, and you let him get more intimate with a french kiss. His tongue was slow, deep, and dominate as he caresses your tongue with his. You world almost faded away until you stopped kissing.

“I’m not gonna sugar-coat it, Cind; this is gonna hurt. Scream if you have to, but if you need me to stop I will, alright?”

“Ok.” 

Arthur takes his knife and swings it flawlessly as he prepares to cut on you. The blade’s edge touches your skin, and what once felt cool now felt increasingly warmer as the blade is dragged effortlessly creating clean lines along your thigh. The blood begins to rise from those clean lines and with that came the stinging pain that followed instantaneously. The heat from the stinging sensation became so intense that your eyes swelled with tears and you began to groan and yell loudly out of discomfort. 

Arthur continues to cut artistic lines on you listening to your cries. The intensity grew too much for your as you accidentally moved your leg slightly while he was cutting, and he immediately stopped to check in on you. He still saw you as beautiful even when you were a mess of tears, snot, and sweat from your struggling.

“You holdin’ up?”

You sniffle and Arthur gives you a tissue to clean your face, “Yeah, it just hurts so bad.”

“You’re takin’ it like a champ. I’m almost done. Can you take it for just a little bit longer, Beautiful?”

“Yeah. Sorry for screaming so loud.”

“Are you kiddin’? Scream more”, Arthur says with an evil grin on his face.

As Arthur continues to finish his cutting you also continue to writhe and scream from the pain. You grab the covers from the bed with a tight grip making sure you don't move your leg. Some of the boys were listening through the door and could feel the pain you were enduring as they make painful expressions. Through your screams Arthur calmly says, “Just a little more, Hun.” All of your emotions were on display for Arthur during this cathartic journey of intensity. The pain was excruciating, but falls away when you are kissed again by Arthur.

“Fuck, your screamin’ turns me on”, Arthur says as he continues to kiss you passionately.

Once he stops he stares into your teary eyes then directs his sight to your thigh. You looks down to see a bloody yet beautiful art piece of what looked like the shape of a spade with an “A” in the center of it.

“It’s awesome...it’s a spade, right?”

“More than that. It’s the Ace of Spades. The most valuable card in the deck...just like you. Remember your worth, Beautiful. I know I will.” Arthur kisses you on your forehead, and gently wipes your tears away. You hug Arthur with a quickness and embrace him tightly not wanting to let go. Arthur strokes his fingers through your hair lovingly and smiles. 

The boys stopped hearing your screams a while ago, and wondered what’s happening…

“Yo, do you hear anything?”

“What if she’s dead?”

“Get outta here with that! ‘What if she’s dead?’ Are ya kiddin’ me?”

“Maybe they’re fuckin’?”

“Do ya hear any boots knockin’? I knew you were deaf, but Jesus!”

“Shh, hold up. I think I hear somethin’!”

You and Arthur open the door to find some of the boys being nosy as they chill on the stairs. You both knew there would be some sort of crowd given how loud you were so they didn’t mind. Arthur with his arm wrapped around your neck says with pride, “Boys, meet Cinder, ‘The Ace of Spades’. She’s one of us now. All o’ youse bettah treat her with some fuckin’ respect, ya got that?”

The boys gladly take you in as one of them as they introduce themselves and say hi to you as you and Arthur walk down the stairs. You felt like royalty as you try to maintain a smile through the pain still coming from your freshly done artistic cutting. As you're lead to the door to leave you run into Jake once more. The black man from earlier pushes Jake towards you, and with a quiet tone he says, “I apologize for what I did earlier. It was stupid.”

“We’re cool, Jake. Rest easy tonight.”

Jake lifted his head up surprised by your response, “Thanks, Spade. You’ll get no more problems from me.”

Arthur chimes in, “There bettah not be, Jake. Keep ya dick in ya pants next time.”

“Yeah, Boss.”

As Arthur walks you outside you say your goodbyes to some of the boys. You rode with Arthur and a handful of his crew back to your place which felt nice to be protected by a group of loyal people. Arthur parks near your apartment, and you get off the bike facing Arthur.

“I’ll call every now and then to check up on you, Cind.”

“I’d like that very much, Arthur.”

“Please, call me ‘Freddy’ with that beautiful voice of yours.”

You get close to Arthur and whisper in his ear, “Maybe one day I’ll get to scream your name, Freddy.”

“Yeah?”

“Count on it”, you give Arthur a peck on the cheek and walk into your apartment building.

Arthur watches you walk safely home, and continues to keep the image of you in his mind. He smiles, and tells his boys, “Boys, let ‘em hear ya roar! Wookie!”

“You got it, Boss”, Wookie shouts to the rest of the crew, “You guys stick with me, and you guys stick with Arthur. Let’s give ‘em hell!”

The roars of the bikes were comforting to you that night knowing those who rode them would protect you. You still felt the sting of your new cutting, and you smiled repeating the moments in your head over and over until you fell asleep.


	2. Meet the Butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "slice of life" of your growing relationship with Arthur

After a few weeks of being with Arthur your life has become a bit more livelier, a bit louder, and you loved it all. The excitement to get the see the guys every other day at the tavern is a nice pick me up during the week, and getting to spend some days with your blonde-haired demon was the most memorable days you’ve had in long while. It was weird to see them on the streets doing everyday work when you pass them by; it felt like you had a new pair of eyes seeing the city in a whole new light knowing who sides with Arthur and with other enemies and/or allies. Every once and a while you catch one (or a couple) of guys smiling at you down the block, and you smile back knowing who they are. The paper boy, that one guy that delivers meat to the grocer’s, even the boombox dancer that hangs out at the corner store; all of them you know by name, and you felt safe surrounded by people you trust and that would take a bullet for you because you were Arthur’s girl, an untouchable with the potential to bring the town to its knees or bring the town together in community with a simple look or gesture. 

It was a rainy day in the Bowery, and you were getting drenched from walking your way home from work. The rain started to get worse so you decided to find a place for shelter until the rain stopped. You ended up finding a deli to take shelter in, and as you were trying to dry off and shake your umbrella you hear a familiar voice…

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

You quickly turn around knowing who it was, and see Arthur with his devilish smirk standing behind the deli counter. You couldn’t believe that all the times you passed this deli you never thought anyone you knew was working here especially Arthur. A few guys you knew were there, too, hanging out playing cards. Arthur would’ve given you a hug if it weren’t for the blood smeared apron he was wearing. You come up to the counter to greet him, “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Pleasant indeed. How are you, Beautiful?”

“I would’ve been fine if it weren’t for the rain”, you say with a light humor in your voice.

You and Arthur share a chuckle, and he says, “I’m actually glad it’s raining.”

“Why?”

“It brought you here, didn’t it?”

Your only response was to stare at his piercing blue eyes as he smiles lovingly at you. He gets within kissing distance, and whispers, “I was just gonna go to the tavern today, but if you don’t have any plans we could have dinner at my place, whaddya say?”

You start to nuzzle his nose, “How could I say ‘no’ to that?” 

“Let me clean up here ‘n we’ll get outta here, alright?”

“Ok.”

“I’ll be right back, Baby Doll. Hang with the boys for a bit.”

He walks away and takes off his apron as he heads to the back of the deli. You talk to the boys and sit in on their card game for a while until Arthur showed back up carrying a brown paper bag with him. He asked for one of the boys to fill in for him for the night, and he escorts you out of the deli with his arm over your shoulder. As you say your good byes to the boys you look at the paper bag and ask, “What’s in the bag?”

“Just some leftover scraps from the deli.”

Confused, you ask another question, “We’re eating scraps for dinner?”

“What? You don’t like scraps?” Arthur says facetiously.

You keep the playful tone and reply, “Not if there isn’t enough to go around.”

“Guess you’ll have to fight me for ‘em then.” Arthur brings your face closer and growls as he pretends to be a dog nipping at you. You giggle feeling his rugged chin tickling you, and growl back at him. He opens the car door for you, and you settle in as he drives you both off to his place.

Arthur continues the conversation, “You’ll see what the scraps are for when we get to my place. I’ll order us some takeout for dinner.”

“Sounds good. I didn’t know you had a car.”

“Hehe I don’t. Wookie’s lettin’ me borrow it for the night. I wasn’t gonna ride my bike with my girl in the rain.”

His thoughtfulness touched you so much that you reached for his hand and you both clasp your hands together. He brings your hand to his lips, and kisses it gently as an affectionate gesture. You both smile at each other, and kept up conversation until you got to his apartment. 

When you get to his door he turns the key, and you immediately hear the barks of the excited dogs that have been waiting for Arthur to come home. Arthur tries to calm them down as much as he can before they introduce themselves by jumping on you with all of their weight. The smaller rottweiler was the first to jump on you as she tries to drag you down and give you kisses with her wet nose. The bigger pitbull wasn’t as friendly as she makes threatening barks at you to stay away from her.

“Queenie! Bonnie!” Arthur whistles at them, and they go over to him as he leads them with the brown paper bag filled with meat to the kitchen.

You step into his bare apartment cleaning your face off with your hands, and you put your things on his slightly worn sofa. Arthur comes into the living room with a paper towel in hand, “Sorry ‘bout that. They’re always jumpy when I come home.”

You take the paper towel, wipe your face, and smile, “It’s totally fine. They’re very cute! Especially the pitbull with her light brown and white fur.”

“Yeah, that’s Queenie. She looks cute, but she has a mean streak in her. Keeps people from breaking in, y’know?”

“Why does she only have one eye?”

“She used to be a fighting dog. They were gonna put her down, but I took her in. She only had one loss in the ring, and that loss almost killed her. Those cocksuckers don’t know a fighter when they see one; everyone’s gotta lose at some point in their life, but it’s what you do with that loss that’s important. When I looked at her face I knew she didn’t wanna die...she wanted to fight for a second chance at life so I fought for her that day to keep her. She’s been with me ever since.”

“That’s a nice, heart-warming story”, you tell Arthur as you continue to pet the sneaky rottweiler that walked into the living room as you both were talking.

“Now this little cutie pie here is Bonnie”, Arthur continues, “She comes from a long family line of junkyard dogs that were owned by some friends of mine way back. Bonnie was the runt of her litter, and they gave her to me as a gift one birthday. I fell in love with her smile; she never let a bad day get her down. Ain’t that right, Bon Bon?”

Bonnie wags her tail with excitement from hearing her nickname being called. Arthur gives Bonnie pats and head rubs as he gets up to order takeout. The rest of the night had a nice low key vibe that was felt throughout the apartment as the only light that was present was the light that came from the TV set in the living room as you both watch late night movies. As you were eating you notice Queenie staring you down and slightly growling as to not be heard by Arthur. You try to get her to trust you by offering a piece of chicken to her; you place it on the table, she sniffs it, eats the morsel, and walks off. Maybe one day she’ll warm up to you, but for tonight it’s progress.

After a while, the movie credits were rolling and you felt Arthur’s head on your shoulder while he slept peacefully without a care in the world. You hated to wake him up, but he follows you into the bedroom where you both fall sound asleep ignoring the bustling activity of the city.


	3. Before the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wished this feeling lasted forever...These past few months have felt good to you; almost too good to be true. Too good to be true…"

You have a heavy feeling on your chest, and can’t see through the pitch black darkness. The feeling spreads to your hips and it stays there, and suddenly it squeezes you like a boa constrictor. You’re unable to move; whatever is on you has you bound and you have no control over it. You hear a dog whining in your ear that woke you from your subconscious illusion as you open your eyes to see a hungry rottweiler begging for her breakfast. You turn head to look down at your chest, and see Arthur hugging you tightly. He slowly looks up towards you, smiles, and softly coos with a raspy morning voice…

“Mornin’, Beautiful.”

You wished this feeling lasted forever...waking up to devilish grins, having your stomach hurt from laughing too hard, and throwing a beer bottle or two in the street because you could. These past few months have felt good to you; almost too good to be true. Too good to be true…

It’s been a few weeks since you’ve seen Arthur, and you were starting to worry because he told you he would call when he was away. You try to keep busy with taking care of Queenie and Bonnie, and hanging out with the guys more asking about him every now and then which never had any promising answers; nothing could shake your concerns and your fears.

Until one night you managed to find Wookie hanging around the tavern which you noticed hasn’t been seen around the same time Arthur had left. You go up to him, and he’s rather shocked as if he didn’t want to be seen by you. You asked if you both could talk, and he reluctantly takes you to the back of the tavern in the alley to talk…

“Where is he, Wookie?”

“Who?” Wookie begins to look nervously at you from watching you pace around him.

“Don’t play dumb...you know where Arthur is, don’t you?”

“Look, Ace, I have no clue where he went.”

“BULLSHIT!” Your yell could be heard echoing throughout the alley. Wookie with a scared expression on his face tried to grab you to silence you, but he was unable to catch your hands as you kept moving around, “You left the same time he did. I’m not stupid!”

Wookie finally was able to grab you by the shoulders and he faces you towards him, “Hey, calm down, alright? I did leave with Arthur, but I didn’t come back with him. I came back to watch the guys while he was out. You know how it is, Ace.”

As you catch your breath Wookie lets go of you, and you ask, “Do you know where he could’ve gone?”

“Beats me.”

“Wookie...”

“He might be layin’ low somewhere, ok?!”

“Where?”

Wookie is getting rather tired of your questioning, and replies, “Who the fuck knows!”

“WHERE?” You bellow out of frustration.

“Jesus! Probably at the safe house, damn!”

“Take me there!”

“Hell naw! I can’t do that! Arthur would kill me!”  
–  
Wookie parks his car at a worn down apartment building on the south side of the Bowery. Jake walks up to the car wondering why Wookie came through the neighborhood so early, and notices through the car window that someone else was sitting in the car with him. Jake backs away from the car knowing who it was, and doesn’t say a word as he simply stares in shock.

Arthur hears a knock on the door, hears Wookie, and opens it only to see your face in a not so happy mood. Wookie from behind you utters, “I tried to stop her, Boss Man, but she had me at knife point the whole fuckin’ time! She’s worse than you!”

From hearing that insult you and Arthur both shout, “FUCK YOU, WOOKIE!”

You both stare at each other for a moment finally being able to see eye-to-eye, but you still have something to say to Arthur as your eyes went from soft and loving to hard and angry. Arthur tells Wookie to leave you two alone, and he shuts the door. You were so mad you didn’t know what to do once you were alone with him. Out of anger you slap him in the face, and he was shocked that you slapped him so hard. Your breathing began to become erratic, and you couldn’t control your anger anymore that you began to cry as you hit him continuously…

“You stupid bastard! Why the hell didn’t you call, huh?! I was so worried! Did you not think about me while you were out here?! SAY SOMETHING, GOD DAMNIT!”

Arthur grabs you by your lower jaw as if taming a wild dog, and says in a low tone, “Are you done?”

You nod your head out of fear as you look into his cold yet heated eyes.

“Can I speak now?”

You nod your head once more calming down, and gradually getting your breathing back to normal. Arthur kept his hand tightly on your lower jaw as a dominating gesture to make sure you kept quiet and listened to what he had to say…

“I was gonna call you when it was safe for me to. I didn’t want anyone that I was unfamiliar with know you were with me so I had to hide out for a few weeks to make sure I covered my tracks. I got some good news in the mean time. I’m making a few connections with some big shots up in New Jersey, and they’re giving me a job to show ‘em what I can do.” He releases you from his grasp, and wipes your tears away from your eye with the stroke of his thumb.

You softly take his hand into yours, and he continues, “I finally did it, Beautiful, I’m gonna be ‘The King of Manhattan’.” 

He smiles hoping you would smile with him, but the kiss you give him was so much more rewarding for him. Your tongue caresses his deeply and with quick adrenaline as the urge of missing his warm touch grows more intense. Suddenly, you stop kissing him, and slap him in the face again, “Never scare me like that again, you hear me, Freddy?”

He touches his cheek feeling the blood that surfaced from the accidental scratch you made when you slapped him. He looks at the blood, and licks his fingers with a devilish smile on his face as he grabs your wrists, and pins you to the wall with brute force. He chuckles, “Never again, Baby Doll.” 

Arthur gets closer to your lips as he goes in for a kiss, but he stops just short of connecting. He lingers, and you simply wait with bated breath. You wonder what he might be thinking in his deviant mind of his. However, you could tell in his vibrant blue eyes this was a night you weren’t going to forget for a long time. The room echoes with your and Arthur’s heavy breathing, and the world outside falls silent as you both indulge in the primal energy that is filling the air. You feel the abrupt yank of Arthur leading you with your wrists as he turns you around to press your back against his chest. Once he lets go of your wrist you immediately wrap your arms around his neck as your natural instincts take hold. Arthur grazes his slightly rugged face against yours as he drags his hands on every curvature of your body with a painful slowness. 

When he gets to your jeans you could hear his fingernails scratch against the denim material making the most satisfying sound of carnal desire. You then feel the heat of his rough hands under your shirt accompanied by the familiar cold steel of his butterfly knife. He slithers the knife carefully under the center of your bra, and with little effort cuts your bra open with the blade’s edge. With his other hand he massages your breast in slow, steady circles. While being in the euphoric trance of his knife, you can feel its sharpness as it travels down from your stomach to your waist. He cuts the button away from your jeans, unzips you, and your jeans fall to the floor. His hand and knife work in unison as he reaches down into your panties, and is getting ready to cut them away. He notices how wet you’ve become, and you could feel him smile, and you smile back with a sweet and soft giggle. You suddenly feel like you’ve been struck by lightning when he starts to gently rub on your clit. He then gradually ramps up his intensity when he hears you moan louder for more. 

He coos in your ear, “Don’t be afraid, Beautiful. I like it when you’re loud.”

His knife cuts your panties away, and they fall victim to the floor just like every piece of clothing that will come off of you both later tonight. He looks at your perky backside, and gives it a hard smack. He hears your loud yelp, and pushes you towards the wall. You catch yourself from hitting the wall with your face, and you end up with your hands up against the wall. Arthur is starting to like the position you’re in so he takes his foot and spreads your legs open. He says to you...

“You thought you were gonna get away with slapping me in the face, huh?”

He spanks you in rapid succession until you couldn’t handle the pain and you started to cry. He stops to give you time to breathe, and he kneels down to your lower half looking at your spread open and vulnerable intimate areas. You feel the sting of his blade cutting your skin as he cuts a capital letter “A” into you on your right buttcheek. The pain was turning into pleasure by this point so you begin to giggle then outright laugh with joy as the endorphins in your body kick in.

With a light-hearted and fun tone of voice he says, “Now...A is for...”

“Asshole.”

“Wiseass”, he spanks your uncut buttcheek as you both share a laugh, “A is for ‘Arthur’. I put it on your ass so you won’t forget who you belong to. You’re MY girl, understand?”

“Always.”

“Yeah...always...”, Arthur gently kisses you, and goes back to paying attention to your backside. You let out an audible expletive when you felt his tongue glide around your sweet spot in all of the right places. Your attempts to hide your loud sounds of pleasure go in vain when he also puts two of his fingers inside you hitting your g-spot in rough and unrefined fashion. As soon as you felt close to orgasm he stops; you see his fingers dripping with your wetness, and you lick his fingers clean with submissive obedience. Then, with a yank of your wrist, Arthur turns you to face him seeing he wants you to get in bed with him. He starts to get undressed, you take off your shirt and cut bra, and you catch Arthur by surprise by shoving him onto the bed. 

You crawl in between his legs tracing circles on his thigh with your finger; you glance at him devilishly like he does with you and you say, “I’m your girl, right?”

“That’s right, Beautiful.”

“So that means you’re mine, too, right?”

“Naturally”, he replies giving a cheeky grin.

“So...this dick I have in my hand is also mine?”

Arthur feels you stroking his member, and he tries to contain his pleasure by moaning “Mhmm” as a reply. He lays back to enjoy every sensation while you lick around the head of his cock then finally consume his entire shaft into your mouth until his length hits the back of your throat. You keep a steady rhythm of bobbing your head along his shaft all the while Arthur is starting to buck his hips in sync with you running his fingers through your hair. Once his member was hard enough you straddle his waist, and lower yourself down onto him. Your tightness around his shaft makes Arthur bellow a low roar and your whole lower half responds to him throbbing inside you by bucking your hips wildly. 

All that’s heard is heavy panting, skin on skin clapping, and squeaky bed springs. Your whole world was Arthur, and his whole world was you. Fucking your best friend was all that mattered tonight. After you both climaxed your body was well spent, and you fell asleep in his arms. The room was illuminated by the moonlight from the window where Arthur could look at you sleeping in the cool hues of blue. 

The silence was broken by the alarming sounds of multiple gun shots that rang in the nearby area waking you slightly. You shudder in Arthur’s arms, but quickly go back to sleep with Arthur comforting you as he runs his fingers through your hair. He gets out of bed without disturbing you too much, he puts his clothes back on, throws the covers over you for warmth, and he shuts the door behind him as he walks down the hall to meet Wookie.

Arthur bums a cigarette and Wookie says, “I hope those guys you sent took out that rat bastard. You’ll get in good with Dino for sure.”

“Damn straight”, Arthur takes a puff of the cigarette, “Wookie, looks like we’re movin’ up in the world. We do this job and a few more for that old fossil, and we’ll be back into greener pastures. Like the ‘Good ol’ days’ when we ran everything.”

“The Good ol’ days...”

“I’ll be back on top as King, and with my girl at my side there’s no stoppin’ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 25th birthday, Beautiful!
> 
> Hope you have an awesome day <3


End file.
